Generally, it is known that lubricating oil compositions contain a wide range of additives including those which possess anti-wear properties, anti-friction properties, anti-oxidant properties, and the like. Those skilled in the art of lubricating oil additives are continuously seeking additives which may improve these properties without detrimental effect on other properties and which are inexpensive.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a lubricating oil composition containing a novel additive which will improve and enhance its anti-friction properties.
For use as additives in lubricating oil compositions, the additive will have to be soluble and/or stabily dispersable is such oil compositions. By the term oil-soluble it is meant that the subject compositions are soluble to an extent which permits the formed solution to exhibit one or more of the desired properties; e.g., anti-friction and anti-wear. By the term stabily dispersable, the compositions are capable of being suspended in the lubricating oil composition in an amount sufficient to allow the oil to possess one or more of the desired properties imparted to it by the suspended composition. The suspension of the composition can be achieved in various conventional ways such as by physical agitation and by the use of conventional dispersants.